1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trimming devices and more specifically it relates to a trimming device carriage system for allowing a user to conveniently utilize a conventional trimming device without requiring significant effort by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trimming devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional trimming device comprises an elongated handle, a motor attached to the lower end of the handle, and a cutting system mechanically connected to the motor. In operation the user positions the cutting system near the grass or other plants to be trimmed. The user must "balance" the weight of the motor and cutting system by manipulating the elongated handle.
Balancing the conventional trimming device can be extremely tiresome over a period of time. In addition, elderly individuals find it difficult to operate conventional trimming devices over even a short period of time. When utilizing the conventional trimming device upon sloped land it is extremely difficult to balance and maintain a steady position of the conventional trimming device.
While conventional trimming devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to conveniently utilize a conventional trimming device without requiring significant effort by the user. Conventional trimming devices require significant strength by the user.
In these respects, the trimming device carriage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to conveniently utilize a conventional trimming device without requiring significant effort by the user.